


Negotiations

by brighteye



Series: The Rise and The Fall [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighteye/pseuds/brighteye
Summary: Having agreed to work for Overwatch, it's time to hash out the details. But wait, they expect her to livewhere?





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back. Thanks to all those who liked Persuasion; I hope you and more enjoy this next chapter! I don't know that I'll actually post everyday, but it seems to be working for me right now anyways.
> 
> As always, please leave any comments or suggestions or whatever (pretty please!).

“Coming!” Angela called, acknowledging the pounding fist on her front door. While she normally didn’t receive visitors late at night – mostly because she wasn’t home – she had a decent idea of who was at the door. She swung the door open without checking the peephole and was greeted by the two familiar men that had convinced her to give Overwatch a shot.

“Gentlemen. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked as she stifled a yawn, keeping herself between them and the rest of her home. A glance at the clock had told her it was nearly eleven and she wasn’t in the habit of letting strange men – generous with their resources and time towards her as they were – into her home without reason.

“We know you’re a busy woman and keep late hours, but we need to talk about your agreement to work for Overwatch.” Jack said, gesturing towards her with a folder of papers. She frowned, glancing between the two men before sighing and stepping out of their way.

“By all means, please come in.” Angela invited, not-so-graciously. She had to be back at work at 6am to make sure that all the scheduled surgeries went smoothly as well as make sure no changes to the schedule was required. Yes, there was another person on duty to take care of that right now but it was – primarily – her job and it was one hundred percent her responsibility. Still, she had agreed to work for Overwatch so shortly that wouldn’t be her concern any longer.

Once the men had brushed past her and the door was locked securely behind them – though she noticed with some chagrin the guns on Gabriel’s back, which made them more secure than her little lock – she directed them to her tiny kitchen table. There were two chairs – she didn’t entertain much because, again, she was normally at the hospital – but she invited them to sit while she turned to the cupboard.

“Would either of you like some tea?” She offered, pulling down a mug for herself. This was probably going to be a late night and she would need all the help she could get. All she had was cheap bagged tea, but it was better than nothing. Coffee would be even better, but she always got some at the hospital and never needed it at home.

“A glass of water would be fine, thank you.” Jack responded as he took a seat at her table, opening the folder. She grabbed down a glass for him and looked to Gabriel for his response.

“I’ll take whatever tea you’re having, doc.” Gabriel said as he leaned one shoulder against the wall behind Jack, leaving the second chair to her. Nodding, she grabbed a second mug before turning to prepare their drinks. She pulled the box of bagged tea out of its home in a different cupboard and placed it on the counter by the mugs.

“Go ahead and start talking; I’m sure I can keep up until this is done.” Angela said breezily as she moved to fill the teapot with water. She glanced over her shoulder towards the two men. “Ice, Jack? And how do you take your tea, Gabriel?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jack responded as he grabbed a paper, ready to begin.

“I’m not picky, doc. However is fine.” Gabriel said as he made himself comfortable against the wall. She turned her attention back to her self-appointed task as Jack opened his mouth to speak.

“First, Gabriel informs me that you want to continue seeing patients while with us. We can put you over our entire medical division, if that is what you wish.” The blonde offered. She stood at her sink, considering. That would be a lot of work – coordinating research as well as watching over the infirmary as a whole. “Your primary directive, of course, will be medical research, but there is no reason why you can’t continue treating patients.” She thought she had a lot of work now – that was nothing compared to what it sounded like she would be given.

“What kind of resources will I be given? Staff? Assistants?” She asked as she took the teapot to the stove. She didn’t have an electric one, preferring to heat the water the “old fashioned” way. Once it was secure on the burner, she turned to get Jack a glass of water with ice. As she moved to the table and placed the cup before the man, he responded.

“Thanks. You’ll be given whatever help you need. The infirmary currently has a number of nurses and doctors already on staff, but they’re primarily used for triage and trauma care at our strike points. We have a handful of researchers available at your disposal, and you are welcome to request more when needed. We can also definitely hire you an assistant if you require it.” He took a sip of the water and placed the cup carefully on the table away from the papers, where the condensation wouldn’t affect them.

“I will definitely need at _least_ two assistants if I am to be head of the medical division for Overwatch. One for each of the two branches you currently possess.”

“Consider it done, Dr. Ziegler.” She nodded. This was coming together nicely.

“Agreed, Mr. Morrison.”

“That’s another thing, doctor. Gabriel and I are Commanders within Overwatch; just as you are addressed as Dr. Ziegler, we are addressed as Commanders by Overwatch – and other – personnel.” She flashed a cold smile.

“Militarization at its finest, _Commander_. Who do I answer to, then? I imagine I have at least _one_ superior, seeing how I’m an outsider.” She replied frostily. As great a deal as she was being cut, the reminder of the military – the _violent_ – side still put her hackles up.

“You answer to myself, Gabriel, and a woman named Ana Amari – Captain Amari to you.” He responded, the chain of command coming easily. Angela started, having not realized _just_ how important the two men she had blown off were. “Of course, while we run Overwatch, we answer to the UN, so we’re not without _some_ oversight.”

“And whose orders are most important, Commander? Yours, his,” her eyes cut briefly to Gabriel before returning to his blue ones, “or this elusive Captain Amari?” Jack shifted a bit uncomfortably in his chair at her question. “Who gets priority?”

“In all things medical – prioritization of care, method of care, and who is healthy enough to go into the field – you have the final word. You have the expertise that we lack, which is why you have been brought on. However,” he put his hand up as if to ward off a question – not that she was about to speak or interrupt the man, “you shouldn’t have to deal with conflicting orders. You’ll be in HQ focusing mostly on research; any directives will come after the three of us collaborate together.” His hand – and his eyes – fell to the papers before him as he considered the words. There was a palpable silence as she took in his words and understood that he had deflected her question quite easily.

“But who is priority, should such a situation ever arise? I won’t be put between the three of you to be ripped apart like a favored toy among children. Of course,” she smiled a bit, trying to be reassuring, “I will follow all orders to the best of my ability, but I can’t imagine this situation _never_ happening. It happens at least once a week at the hospital.” The blonde was silent, but then Gabriel interjected.

“He’s stubborn, isn’t he?” His jovial tone didn’t match the hard, weary look in his eyes. “His orders would take priority.” Jack made a sound of disagreement, but didn’t actively object. Gabriel stared at Jack for a moment before turning back to Angela. “After his orders, you follow mine, and then Captain Amari’s. For anything medical, the chain stops there. For anything combat related – since you won’t be in the field this really shouldn’t be a problem – you’ll answer to generally anyone on the strike team with a gun when it comes to your safety.” Angela nodded, mollified. Apparently it was a sore subject between the men, and while she didn’t necessarily enjoy needling them – okay, maybe she did a _little_ , but they _did_ come to her door at eleven in the evening – she did need the information.

“So, since I outrank everyone medically, I can promote or demote my staff as I see fit?” She queried.

“Of course. As I said, you’re in complete control when it comes to the medical side.” Jack replied as she turned attention away from their power struggles. However, their conversation quickly turned to a different subject.

“As a member of Overwatch, doctor, you will move into the Overwatch headquarters in Zürich.” He made it a statement, and she knew an order when she heard one. She hadn’t been expecting to remain in the apartment she had, but she _hadn’t_ expected to move _in_ to Overwatch.

“I don’t see why I have to live _in_ the base, Commander. Surely I can live apart?” She asked carefully. She valued what little privacy she had in her home – she didn’t get to spend much time there, but it was carefully maintained and no one from her work life (until now, that is) had ever set foot within. Moving into a militarized frat house wouldn’t allow her any privacy at all.

“Doctor, you will be on call twenty-four seven. There is no telling when an operative will need your attention or your researchers will have a break through. Aside from those facts, _all_ personnel of Overwatch live within one of the headquarters or at one of the field offices. It is for their – and our – protection, and is not up for debate.” She sighed and let her shoulders slump slightly. She knew better than to fight a losing battle.

“I understand. How long do I have to wrap things up here?” Angela asked as the teapot behind her began to shriek. She made to get up but Gabriel beat her to the punch. Moving away from the wall, he gently pushed her back into her seat and moved to finish preparing the tea.

“Do you take sugar or milk, doctor?” He glanced back towards her as he carefully poured the hot water over the tea bags in each cup.

“No, thank you, Commander.” She said, leaning back and twisting to look at him.

“Please, call me Reyes – at least when there aren’t any subordinates around.” He turned back to making the tea before she could respond, but she appreciated the gesture. Flipping into a military mode would take time, and she was absolutely certain she’d mess up the ranks and titles and whatnot, but at least he was good natured about it – unlike a certain blue-eyed blonde that was sighing and rolling his eyes at his… partner? She really wasn’t sure what their relationship was; it seemed friendly enough, until her pointed questions about ranks.

“We’re willing to give you a week to wrap up your affairs here and get you on a plane.” Jack told her, flipping through his folder for a handful of pages. “Whenever you have spare time – which I know is rare for a doctor of your caliber – please review these documents and sign them. You’ll need to turn them in when you arrive at headquarters.” He offered her a stack of pages filled with text. “They’re the usual legal nonsense – confidentiality, waivers, et cetera – but it’s all necessary, especially for someone like you with access to a large amount of classified information.” Angela accepted the papers and flipped through them idly before setting them on the table before her.

“I will need two weeks before I can leave.” She replied after a long moment. It wasn’t her being contrary – though she was tempted just to see how far she could push them, how far her supposed “authority” would go, but she knew better. These men were smart and would _probably_ see through the ploy for what it was. She had a major surgery lined up outside the deadline, and she didn’t trust anyone else at the hospital to not screw up the last four years of her hard work on the woman.

“We are only offering you one, doctor.” Jack said, steel in his voice. He wasn’t used to having someone around that didn’t immediately kowtow to his orders, it seemed. Still, it didn’t matter. She wasn’t leaving this city until her patients – her immediate and foremost concern – were taken care of. Gabriel placed one of the mugs at her elbow before returning to his place against the wall, flanking Jack.

“That won’t work for me. I have responsibilities here, and that requires two weeks.” Angela responded, leaning forward against the table.

“What sort of responsibilities, doctor?” Gabriel asked, before sipping – and wincing at the heat of the still-boiling liquid – on his tea. “You must understand that we are eager to get you – and ourselves – back to Zürich. We, also, have responsibilities – and you just agreed to a great deal more responsibility that also awaits.”

“I have a major heart surgery on a long-time patient. This will be the seventh such surgery she has gone through, and with each her chances of survival have steadily plummeted.” She glanced between the both of them before leaning back and crossing her arms. “Understand this, gentlemen,” she glanced at Jack before amending, “ _Commanders_ : my patients will _always_ come first, before your – or Overwatchs’ – wants and needs, regardless of what you wish of them. Even if that patient might even be yourself.” She found herself fiercely glaring at the men, but this was her line in the sand. This wasn’t something she was willing to compromise, and it was definitely best to get it out of the way now. “If this is unacceptable, you may as well find yourself another doctor.”

Surprisingly, Gabriel started to laugh – and then swore when the tea spilled over onto his hand. Jack turned in his seat to glare at the man, which just made him chuckle some more.

“What’s so damn funny, Reyes?” Jack demanded.

“The two of you are, Morrison. You’re both stubborn, but she’s got a good point – whether _you_ like it or not, which I bet you don’t. Another week won’t matter, not in the long run – and not if it’ll costs us the doctor. She’s _exactly_ what Overwatch needs, and we both know it.” Gabriel looked up to the doctor. “You’ll have your two weeks. Be ready with your things packed; you won’t be returning here for some time.”

Angela nodded, a small – victorious – smile on her lips. At least _one_ of them was reasonable. She noticed Jack didn’t overrule him, though apparently technically he could. For that she was grateful; she really did want this opportunity, but not at the costs of compromising her duty. It was all she seemed to have left these days.

“What’s the next thing you needed to talk to me about, gentlemen?” She asked, reaching for her mug.

\---

To say Marcus was less than pleased was an understatement.

“You’re _leaving_? I thought you’d agreed that you had a duty here, not with Overwatch!” He yelled, cheeks coloring, once she turned in her resignation notice.

“I have a duty to help everyone in need. That duty is best served with Overwatch. As much as I hate leaving your hospital, I truly believe it is for the best.” Angela replied, trying to remain calm and level headed. She still needed to work here another week and a half – which would give her only two or three days to take care of her affairs outside of the hospital – and it would go that much smoother if she wasn’t fighting with him.

“And what of all your patients that you leave behind, huh? What about them?” He replied, trying to lay on the guilt. And yes, she did feel guilty that she was effectively abandoning them, but that guilt was outweighed by the needs of the many. Those here had plenty of other doctors to care for them, but there were so many places that she – that Overwatch – could help that had no medical centers to speak of.

“They will find excellent care here, with or without me I am sure. Your doctors are more than capable of caring for them. After all, I helped train them.” She replied, a cocky – and completely inappropriate – smirk played on her lips for a moment before she smothered it. Angela was proud of the work she had done here, that was certain, and it definitely was the reason she was moving on, but that was no excuse to rub it in.

“Excellent care, you say, yet I see you’re still going to personally perform surgery on three patients before you go. That doesn’t speak much of your confidence in our staff.” He pointed out angrily. She merely met his angry glare with a cool one of her own. At least here, in this playing field, she knew where she stood – even if she only got two hours of sleep after the men had left her apartment. Coffee was truly a modern miracle, though she definitely wasn’t planning on performing any surgeries _today_.

“Of course. You’ll notice that they are all personal, long-standing patients of mine. Aside from that, I have – or will have – reassigned all of my patients to other capable hands – and these three will follow after their surgical appointments with me.” She sighed and stood up from her seat. “I understand you are upset, losing one of your best doctors, but I must assure you that I _am_ going to Overwatch. I would appreciate it if you allowed me to finish my rounds through the middle of the week after next. In that time, I will give you recommendations for my successor as well as clear my office and research lab.”

“Just get out of my office, Angela. You’ll have your two weeks, and I’d better have that recommendation by noon your last day.” He growled, pointing at the door. Angela nodded respectfully and clasped her hands before her.

“I appreciate your generosity and the opportunities to work here in this hospital.” She quickly made her way out of the office and shut the door quietly behind her.

\---

  
By the end of the day the rumor mill had started, with nurses and doctors alike whispering to each other – only to quiet when Angela drew near. She knew what they were whispering about and had expected it. Marcus was nothing if not loud when he was upset, and she wasn’t surprised that word had gotten around.

The next morning, she took Samuel aside and broke the news to him. He merely nodded in understanding.

“I always thought you’d outgrow us, doctor. You’re destined for great things; I’m just glad you decided to give Overwatch a chance.” He smiled at her. “Whatever help you need to transition, just let me know.” She smiled back, grateful that at least one other person was happy for her. With the way Marcus had raved – and she knew he was just angry, she _knew_ he didn’t mean (most) of it – it had put a damper on her exhausted-but-good mood. She had expected much the same from Samuel, who she would be effectively abandoning to the next chief of surgery, just as her predecessor did before her.

“I appreciate your understanding. I’ll definitely need help; I have to clear out all my workspaces for the move. Do you think you could help with that? You know my system better than anyone here.” Samuel nodded.

“I’ll make sure everything is labeled and in proper order, doctor. Just leave it to me.”

\---

“Are you ready to go, doctor?” Gabriel’s voice greeted her as she opened her apartment door. All of her things were in boxes, with the exception of furniture too large for such things. She nodded as she opened the door to let him enter.

“Where’s Commander Morrison?” She asked, glancing into the hall before looking back at him. She’d yet to see them apart, though it wasn’t really that unsurprising. Angela hardly expected them to be within ten feet of each other at _all_ times.

“He had to return to Overwatch. There’s a situation that needed his immediate attention, so he left me to play babysitter.” Gabriel’s smile led her to believe he was just teasing, though she didn’t know him well enough to know for certain. Instead, she crossed her arms and let out a little indignant huff.

“I doubt that anything will happen to me on a trip to the airport, Commander.” She responded, letting the tiniest amount of sarcasm creep into her tone – just in case he actually _was_ serious she didn’t want to rub him the wrong way. He laughed.

“You’re definitely going to fit right in, doc, but I thought I told you to call me Reyes.” He chided gently. “Is this all your stuff?” He shifted his gaze to the various boxes that filled the room. There was a lot of boxes, but then again all of her research and personal notes were also contained within them. Samuel had made good on his promise, and everything was meticulously labeled and separated to make it easy to unpack and pick back up where she left off. The blonde nodded, turning her gaze to the boxes.

“How’re these getting to headquarters?” She asked, real anxiety creeping into her voice. All of her research, her lifes’ work, was contained in these boxes – not to mention the few mementos she had of her parents. It was all very important to her, and she needed them to reach her new home safely and securely. Gabriel turned to look at her, his jovial expression turning serious as he took in her own expression.

“I brought two privates to help pack your boxes and furniture into the truck. They’ll help load the airplane – one of Overwatchs’ if you were curious – before we take off. It’ll just be the four of us, plus the pilot. All of your belongings, all of your research, will be just fine.” He crossed the room to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before striding back to the door. “Let me go get the boys and we’ll get you out of here. Morrison wants us back yesterday, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

She grinned at him, the worry lifting off her shoulders as he distracted her. He left the apartment to fetch the two men, but it took him considerably longer than she expected for him to return.

“Privates Jamison and Perry, this is Dr. Angela; Doc, these are the privates that are responsible for your belongings being _safely_ and _securely_ transported.” He fixed both men with a firm look as he gave them a not-so-subtle order. They snapped a salute towards him with a “Yes, Commander!” and got straight to work. Boxes and furniture were carefully hauled out of the room under Gabriels’ watchful eyes.

“They know that if anything is broken or generally out of place that they’ll have to answer to me. I made sure to instill the fear of God – well, in this case, of me I guess – in them before I brought them up here, so you can rest easy doc.” Gabriel told her as the privates carried out her mattress. She smiled up at him, relieved.

“Thanks, Reyes. I appreciate it.” She looked around at the boxes that still littered the room. “We should probably help them, don’t you think?” Her eyes glittered with mischief. “We’d hate for Commander Morrison to have to wait any longer, wouldn’t we?”


End file.
